Drawn Home
by alaskan-anime-girlie21
Summary: HEY! Story being adopted by Echo Uchiha!
1. Hina my life as i knew it

Hey everyone! THis is a sequel to Under the Same Sky. I have been really busy lately. Sorry. I also have slight writers block with help me heal. But anyways here ya go!

* * *

I, Hinata, was miserable. Notice how I did not say Hinata Hyuga. I was disowned. Yeah, I was 16 and my father walked in and said:

_"Get out of this complex. You are a disgrace. Get. Out." He yelled._

_I sat there and stared for a second. _

_"B-but father-" I stammered._

_"I am no longer your father. You will not use the Hyuga name. You are just Hinata now. I have set up an apartment for you across town. You have the rest of the day to gather your things." he said sternly._

_I trembled, tears rolling down my cheeks, "Y-yes sir..."_

So I gathered all my stuff and went to the apartment. It was a small 2 bedroom. I could see the potential. I unpacked and got together. I then went and asked the landlord if I could paint the apartment. They gave me the ok. I painted it a light yellow. Giving it a happy color.

The few months following that I learned that no one occupied the apartment next door. All I knew was that it used to belong to the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

My third month there Kiba and Shino came over for one of their frequent visits.

"Hinata, aren't you lonely here?" Kiba asked.

"N-n-not really, I'm f-f-fine Kiba-kun." I muttered.

"I will move in if you want, you know like a roommate?" He continued.

"I-it's ok..." I tried again.

"No, that's it! I am moving in at the end of the week!"

I kinda sat there dumbfounded, "Uhh... ok..."

And Kiba did. He took over the second bedroom. Akamaru stayed at Kiba's family's house for it had more room for the large dog.

A couple months later Sasuke Uchiha had come back to the village to stay. Tsunade-sama had approved of his stay. And he moved back in next door. Tsunade-sama asked Kiba and I too keep a close eye on Sasuke.

Once ina while I would hear the creak of his front door and I would hear movement from inside his apartment. I had not seen him though. I am sure if i stood right infront of him he would not see me. I am just that transparent.

In the month of April, one month after he moved back in, I was going down in the apartment elevators and right when the door was about to close I pale hand caught it. I looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha walk in the elevator. He must have been in a hurry because was looking down until after he hit the main floor button.

He looked up and noticed I was there. I just stared dumbfounded. This was the first time I had seen him in 4 years. He was as handsome as ever. His hair londer and his forehead now had a shinobi forehead protector on it. He was wearing a blue shirt that was similar to the one he wore as a gennin.

He was looking at me with his onyx black eyes. They were like pools of darkness, full of secrets and hauntings.

I shooknout of my zombie state and noticed he was shocked. His face did not show it but his eyes did. He was staring at me as if he had seen a goust.

I decided to end the awkward scilence.

I smiled and greeted him, "O-o-ohiyo, U-uchiha-san."

He blinked and seemed he had to regain his composure. He looked at me with uncaring eyes now.

"Hyuga."

"Ano... j-j-just Hinata n-now..."

THat caught his attention. He snapped his head back at me with a confused look in his eyes. I quickly looked down to avoid the gaze.

"I-i was dis-disowned many m-m-months ago... K-k-kiba-kun and I sh-share the a-apartment n-n-next to you..." I stamered embarrassed.

I looked up in to his face again and I saw a slight hint of anger.

The elevator finally dinged, indicating that we were on the main floor. I looked at Sasuke and smiled, "I-i wish you well U-uchiha-san."

With that I started to leave when I heard him say, "Sasuke, call me Sasuke, Hinata..."

* * *

Hey there everyone! Hear I was planning on making this story all on one page but I lost patients and I thought of more ideas for it. This is the sequel to Under THe Same Sky. Each chapter is going to have a different point of view. It will go Hina, Sasu, Hina, Sasu, ect. So Please Review!!!!! REMEMBER _**BAD REVIEWS ARE NOT TOLERATED**_!!!!!


	2. Sasu unexpected

Hey everyone! Ugh I am sooooooo sorry. School finals are this week and I have gotten alot of studying left. I got an A on my U.S. History final though!!!! I am sooo happy. I also broke up with my boyfriend of 6 months. Yeah my heart's a hurtin.... Well here is drawn home...

* * *

When I saw Hinata that day I thought I was going to go in to shock. She looked even more amazing then I remembered. She Seem to have stared at me before saying anything. I guess she was trying to remember who I was. I also had no idea that she lived in the same apartment building as me.

I did come back home. I wanted to see Hinata. Thinking that we were looking at the something was not enough for me anymore. I wanted to be close to her again. I moved back in to my old apartment. I knew that there were some ninja that I knew living next door to me but I did not think that it was Hinata and Kiba. I would have never guessed that Hinata lived outside of the Hyuga Compound. But I guess you had to leave when you were disowned.

That angered me. They disowned Hinata just because they considered her weak. But in reality she was better then most of the ninja in the village. When she anounced that to me in the elevator and I saw the pain in her eyes I just wanted to kiss her. Make the sadness in her eyes vanish. But that was not possible. Because for all I knew she still loved Naruto and I was still the village traitor.

I was living there for a year now and I had seen Hinata daily and we would have small conversations. Everyday I wanted to just hold her. I know it is odd for me to think and want things like that but love does strange things to you. One day I was sitting at home going over some scrolls that I picked up and I heard a crash from next door. I Got up and ran to the next apartment. Hinata's apartment. I burst in and I heard talking and silent sobs. I peeked through the crack of the door of the bedroom that I assumed was Hinata and I saw a big hairy man who I think was drunk walking towards a scared Hinata. She was backing away from the man sobbing.

"You were my nurse many times at the hospital... i fell.. hic... in love with you... I have wanted... to do things to you since... I met you.... I want you to be mine.... Hina-hime... heheheh" The man slurred.

"P-p-p-please go away...." She sobbed.

Some of the cloth near her breasts were torn and you could see through them to her bra very clearly.

Just as the man was about to go after Hinata again I flew in front of her and kicked the drunken man. He laned on his side and kinda sat there dizzy and confused and a little angry. He then managed to get back up and walk towards me again.

"Waht? she yours...? Cause... if she's not.. then you have... NO righhttt..." he stated as he stumbled over my way.

"No... she is not mine, but I wish she was... but you certainty may not have her. Have you no shame? Forcing yourself on a young girl who is about half your age? I hate scumb like you." I stated as I hit him again.

This time he fell unconscious. I turned toward Hinata who stared at me. I bend down beside her and examined her. She seemd alright. I was trying to keep my cool, especially since I was in such a close proximity of her.

"S-sasuke? D-d-did you mean that?" She asked.

"Mean what?"

"That y-y-y-you wished I w-was yours..."

I froze... I forgot I had said that. I looked at her and she stared at me... _well I might as well fess up... I mean it has been 5 years... 5 years of a hardcore crush on this girl... _

I cleared my throat and replied, "yes... Yes Hinata I wish you were mine... I have wished you were mine for the past 5 years, you are the reason I even came back to this village... Hinata I am in love with you."

then the next that happened I did not expect... Hinata kissed me... and it was amazing and felt right...

Who knew this moment would lead to greater things....

* * *

Hey there everyone! I hoped you liked this. I worked really hard on it. So Please Review!!!!! REMEMBER _**BAD REVIEWS ARE NOT TOLERATED**_!!!!!


	3. Hina Christmas party

Hey everyone! Well I really felt like typing today. Since I have no boyfriend I also have no life. I will be catching up with my writing over break. I think I will add another chapter of Help Me Heal and then maybe a new story. Then I will be updating this story of course. Well here is Drawn Home...

* * *

I kissed Sasuke that day. Oh god it was great I remember everything...

_"... Hinata I am in love with you."_

I did not know what went on in my head but the next thing I knew I was moving in then I kissed him. I felt the fireworks. I felt the rush and I felt as if it were a life time. We sat there and we did not move. Then I felt his hand on the back of my neck and my had moved up to his cheek. This kiss was intoxicating.

We needed air so we broke apart. We sat there and stared at each other. I felt my face turn bright red as I realized that I started that. I then saw something I never would have thought I would see... Sasuke's cheeks started to color and a small smile started to form... I stared in awe at this man. He looked genuinely happy.

He seemed to notice me staring.

"_What?"_

_"I... I just think y-you look... so happy..."_

He sat there smiling and said,_ "I am happy."_

He spend the day at the apartment and we had a great time. We talked and laughed and kissed.

I was sad when he had to leave.

It had been a few months after that, when I realized something.

I had been seeing a side to the Sasuke Uchiha that no one has ever seen... And I began to wonder... were we together? ... we never went anywhere together, and went we walked by eachother in a public place we did not speak. So were we just friends who happened to kiss? Because I was beginning to feel like there was something more. It was almost my birthday. I was getting the holiday spirit too. It was December 22. I was getting the apartment clean and decorated for the Christmas party that was going to be hosted in the apartment later on that evening.

Kiba was on another mission but would be back that night. Kiba had no idea of what was going on between Sasuke and I. I wish he did though... I wish alot of people knew.... I wanted people to know that I Sasuke loved me and I was starting to feel love for him too.

I was dusting and I was not really paying attention to what was happening. The next thing I knew was Sasuke was tackling me to the ground. I landed on top him. I looked down to see his handsome face. He was smirking and he leaned up to kiss me.

"Suprise you?" He asked.

I got mad, "Sasuke! That scared me to death!!! D-don't do that!"

I had gotten better with the stuttering around him.

He started to chuckle, "I can't take your anger seriously. You look like an angry kitten."

I started to laugh at the mental image. I felt his hand touch my cheek. I looked down and saw the adoration on his face. It was faint but still there. I kissed him and we started to get more intamate and then the next thing I knew his hand started to go up my shirt. I took a sharp in take of breath due to the shock. His hand touched my stomach and it felt strangely good. His hand slithered up some more and snaked under my bra... Even though he was doing this I was not panicking. I loved him and I trusted him. His hand cupped around my brest and I gave a small, suppressed moan. I had hoped he did hear me but he did.

He looked at me and smirked, "Well, well Hina-chan likes that huh?"

I just blushed and looked away.

"Awh... Hinata I am sorry... i did not mean to embarrass you..." Sasuke said as he kissed my neck and started to rub my breast. I moaned some more and then sasukes other hand grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to tug it up. I lifted my arms up and let him get rid of the piece of clothing. He then worked on my bra and then got rid of that too. He then led a trail of kisses down to my breasts and around my nipple. I started to moan louder due to the enjoyment. Then i felt his hot breath right above the tip of my nipple. He but his mouth on it. It sent a rush of bliss. I moaned his name. He then trailed his kisses back up to my neck and started to suck on it. He started to pull at my pants and I unbuttoned them and slid then off along with my panties. He then worked on his. He sort of stumbled with his so I tried to help and we got them off eventually along with his boxers. I pulled off his shirt.

We were both completely naked and were kissing each other passionately, while our hands roamed the others body, exploring every peak and valley of each others bodies.

"We should move this to the bed," Sasuke breathed heavily in to my ear.

I nodded my head and walked backwards to the bedroom. We landed on the bed with me underneath him. We scurried up the bed so our feet werent dangling off the end. We were still kissing eachother with passion. His hand snaked down to between my thighs and his fingers at the beginning of my nape. I knew I was wet. How could I not be. I had a very hot, very sexy, Sasuke Uchiha kissing me and sexually pleasing me. This is something that women all over Konaha had wished to happen once in their life.

His index and middle finger then entered and I took a very sharp intake of breath. It felt good. His fingers started to pump in and out it started slowly and then he picked up speed. He started to maintain a rythem. My hips started to rock with his motion. My mind started to go blank due to the pleasure. I started to have very heavy breaths and I started to moan and whisper his name. He pulled out his fingers. I kinda whimpered, wanting more.

I then decided to try and please him. I pushed him back and positioned my head over his lower portion. I looked at his manhood. It was fairly large in size. At least that is what I thought. I had seen them before, being a nurse, and his was one of the largest. Gently grasped his penis, and was supriseed as to how stiff it was, and leaned my head down. I then put it in my mouth. I heard his breathing hitch. I started to pump it in and out of my mouth. As I did this i tasted some sort of liquid leeking out of his tip, and it was kind of salty. I felt his hands pull my head up. I looked up and I felt his lips smash in to mine. He rolled me over so I was underneath him. And then I realized what he was doing. I looked in to his eyes and hoped he saw the answer in them. He seemed to because he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"This might hurt a little Hime..." He whispered in my ear.

In a swift brisk movement he was in side of me. I felt the pain. I felt a tear slit down my cheek. Sasuke leaned down and kissed it away. He then started to pump in and out slowly, so i could get used to the feeling. The pain went away and i started to moan and then my moans got louder and louder. I then started to yell his name and grabbed on to my sheets as the pleasure began to overflow with in me. As he got faster the bed started to rock and hit the wall.

I heard the bed go _thump.... Thump.... THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!_

I knew I was at my peak.

"S-sasuke!.... Gonna... done!" I choked out.

And then a few more pumps, I exploded, yelling, "SASUKE!"

He was finished too and seemed to mutter my name. He rolled off and heald my hand.

We laid there breathing heavily. I felt a small smile on my face. I turned towards Sasuke and I saw that he had a slight smile on his.

"S-so... what are you t-thinking about?" I asked.

He took a big intake of breath, healed it then let it go and said, "I am sooo glad I came back... and that I have liked you for all these years..."

He then looked at me and smiled. He pushed some of the hair on my face back behind my ear.

I looked at the clock and sprang out of bed.

"Oh my god! The party is in an hour!!!! You have to go and get ready! I have to get ready! I also have to air out the apartment because it smells like sex!" I yelled scrambling to pick up his clothes and handing them to him.

He chuckled and put on his clothes, "Ok then... I will see you in an hour then. I love you."

I kissed him goodbye and said, "I love you too."

An hour later I was ready for everyone to arrive. The apartment did not have the musky sex smell anymore and I looked better. I had put my hair up and put on a red casual yet nice looking dress. By 7 everyone had shown up. I was talking to Kiba and Shino when Sakura came up to me.

"Oh my god Hinata! You finally have a guy now?!" She squealed.

I blanched, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Well the back of your neck has a couple hickeys on it, silly. So! Who is he?"

All I could think was 'Oh shit...'

"Umm... uhh..." I stumbled.

I felt a hand on my back and saw Sasuke behind me.

"It is ok if you tell her..." He muttered.

I nodded and then gulped.

I looked at Sakura and said, "It's Sasuke..."

* * *

Dun Dun DUN!!!!!! How will everyone react???? OK so I think this is my best sex scene yet!!!! I am sooooo happy!!!!!! I hoped you liked this. I worked really hard on it. So Please Review!!!!! REMEMBER _**BAD REVIEWS ARE NOT TOLERATED**_!!!!!


	4. Sasu Just Wondering

Hey everyone! It is Christmas Eve and I am writing... I really have nothing to say.... Well here is Drawn Home...

* * *

"Its Sasuke..."

I heard the room grow quiet. All interested now as to what I was. So what? Why is it a big deal that Hinata and I were (now) sleeping together? Of course she was the former Hyuga heiress and then was disowned... and I am the village traitor... and still the village heartthrob (much to my dismay....) But i don't see why it is so strange...

I was proud of her though... it took alot of guts to tell Sakura that she was with the boy/man that Sakura had been chasing after her whole life, took alot of guts.

"HAHAHA! Oh Hinata! You are such a kidder! Sasuke would never be with anyone from this village. So really, who is this guy?" Sakura asked again not believing Hinata.

Well I was some what peeved. Sakura was pretty much telling Hinata that I would never be with someone like Hinata...

So I walked up to Hinata and kissed her.

I knew there were gasps and cries and looks of horror and amusement. I knew it but I really did not want to pay attention. I just wanted to stand there and hold Hinata and kiss her. But I was making a point. So I broke the kiss and looked at Sakura with a glare.

"Proof enough for you?" I growled.

Sakura had a mixture of horror, anger, and hurt on her face. She decided to ignore me and talk to Hinata.

"Well looks like someone likes to get around. First Naruto, then you move in with Kiba, now Sasuke... Well who is next Hinata? Shikamaru? Heh pathetic..." Sakura sneered.

Hinata stood there frozen, while I had one thing on my mind... Naruto?

"Hinata... what went on with Naruto?" I asked in a low voice.

She trembled as she looked at me.

"It was a horrible rumor... b-b-but... people still believe it t-t-to be true..." Hinata's voice shook as she spoke.

"Well you know being found naked at Naruto's apartment does not help the situation. Common Hinata... we all know you slept with Naruto before he left for training, and out of wedlock... what a shame..." Sakura jabbed.

Then I saw something happen. As I was looking in to Hinata's eyes I saw something snap.

"You know Sakura... I have explanations for all three events. Kiba moved in here so I would not be lonely living in this apartment. I was disowned and I needed a friend. Then the thing with Naruto... I was on a mission... I was attacked and I had deep wounds... I went to Naruto for help the night before he left. No one mentioned during the gossip the wounds and bruises that covered my body... and then Sasuke... I love him... Yes he did some horrible things... but so what? That does not make him any less of a human being... I love him... and Sakura... you are just pissed that he did not choose you... And who are you to criticize me? Out of wed lock... pfft... Sakura I am sure you have had sex out of wedlock many many times... practice what you preach dear. So if you would not mind I want you out of my fucking apartment. Now."

The room was silent... Fuck.. the WORLD was silent. Sakura just stared at Hinata, clearly shocked at what Hinata just said. She then shook out of it.

She rose her head and said, " Well I didn't want to be here anyways. I don't even _like_ you, Hinata. I just came because Sasuke was going to be here."

She then looked over at me and said, "I don' t know what I saw in guy like **you** anyways."

And with that she picked up her coat and left.

A few hours went by and the party ended. I stayed behind. Kiba had left to stay the night at Shino's place. Hinata was finishing up the cleaning. She was beautiful. I loved her.

"Hinata your birthday is coming up soon is it not?" I asked.

She froze, and then turned towards me. He eyes wide and full of shock.

"Ummm... yes..." she said.

"Ok... I was just wondering. Is there anything you want?"

She stood there, the shock was gone from her face. She was thinking. Her thin eyebrows were furrowed as she was thinking of something.

"W-well... I guess I dont w-want anything... i have a-all that I want..."

Well that was very useful information. Well I guess I had to get something on my own.

I walked over to her and stared in to her eyes. Her eyes that were opposite of my own. Warmth, love, determination, beauty... that is what I saw in them.

She smiled at me and leaned up and kissed me.

I would have to figure something out to give her, i might pick out the wrong thing, but I have a life time. Because I know the one think I will give her always is my love, and my life.

* * *

Hey everyone! I am soooooo sorry that this has taken me 3 months to write... I am a failure as an author... i know... no need to tell me. Well so far I have gotten alot of lovers for Fake Flu. I am quite suprised. I guess people just like my one shots. Well I have a poll on my profile check it out. It just tells me what style you like best. Well I love you all my loyal readers... again I am so sorry... and future sorry because I might be getting a job here soon... and that will me I will be uber busy. Well have an amazing Valentines day!


	5. Deleting the story, please read

Hey everyone! Alaskan-Anime-Girlie here. I know you all keep watch on this story which is awesome! But I am sorry to say that due to the fact I can't think of what to write I am going to delete it. I have not written anything in about a year. A lot of people are writing critiques which is totally awesome and is helping my writing in so many ways and I want them to know that it is not cause of them that I am deleting it. Anyways, check out some of my other stories! Bandages, Under the Same Sky, My Hime, Fake Flu, and Help Me Heal. Also if you like iCarly and the Seddie pairing then check out my other story iAdmit It. I love you all so much!


	6. Story Adoption!

Hey everyone! Alaskan-Anime-Girlie here. I just wanted you to know that Echo Uchiha is adopting my story so I hope you keep following it. :) Love you all!


End file.
